Masked Love
by xL0VEalways
Summary: SETOxTEA Seto kissed the girl, begging for entrance in her mouth. She accepted as they continue to kiss. They kiss in the night. Seto slowly reached up to her cheek as he slowly tried to remove her mask...Please Review
1. Default Chapter

-

-

-

-

-

**_Masked Love_**

**Chapter 1**: Heading there

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Ok, now this may have grammar and spelling errors but please don't get mad. Oh, and dont tell me to improve b/c I hate it when people say that...especially my teachers...grrr....

-

Tea walked around the mall, looking for the perfect gown. This Saturday was the Halloween Mask party. The guys had to come in a tuxedo wearing a mask, and it's the same as the girls only they have to wear gowns. The brunette girl then walked into the most fancy, expensive store in that area. She entered the store and looked around. Tea pondered. She browsed around and saw some of the most beautiful dresses in the mall. Her eyes lit up like gold as she spotted a gorgeous gown. It was a silky, slim floor-length white gown. It had very thin straps and on the back, the straps formed a X. It had silver sparkling cinquain on the bottom the bottom of the dress that formed beautiful roses. _'OMG! This is perfect..._' she thought.

She held the dress by the hanger. Tea smiled and immedialty bought the dress. Thankfully she had enough money to afford it. She walked out the store w/ a smile on her face. When she turned to the corner, she bumped into the last person she wanted to see. She feel back wards and landed on her bottom. Tea looked up to see a tall, muscular, brown-haired guy. His eyes were cold blue. _'Oh no. I know where this is going....'_

"You should watch where you're going Gardener!"

It was no one other than Seto Kaiba himself. Tea frowned and stood up. She dusted herself and glared at the CEO. "It wasn't my fault! You were the one that bumped into me" snapped Tea.

_'What a jerk! No wonder Joey and Tristan can't stand him. I'm just surprised Yugi can even smile at that guy'_

Seto snorted. He took a glimpse at her shopping bag but didn't see what was inside. He smirked. "You finally found something that looked good on you?"

Tea foamed with anger. "Kaiba I don't think what I wear has nothing to do with you, you are such a jackass" she snapped.

"Watch your mouth Gardener. I'm more important to this city than you are"

"Don't be so sure. At least I have friends who care. Just because you have your own company, wealth and almost the sexiest guy I know doesn't mean you can think everyone is below you" scoffed Tea.

Seto smirked. "So you think I'm one of the sexiest?"

Tea gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. She placed it down. "That's not what I meant"

"That's what you said" Seto continued to smirk.

"Argh!" she scoffed and walked away.

-

-

-

That Saturday night, Tea took a long shower and then slipped on the new dress she picked up. Her nails were cherry red and so were her toe nails. Tea blow dried her brown, straight hair.

_'This is going to be perfect, hopefully I can find Yugi and the others under there masks'_

Her hair has grown a bit longer than before.It was below her shoulders. She put on mascara, and some pink eyeshadow. Tea then put on smooth pink lip gloss. Tea walked out of the bathroom and close to her drawer. She put on fancy silver earrings w/ a pink diamond in the middle. Tea slipped on her 2.5 inch white sandals. She smiled at what she saw in the mirrior. Lastly she quickly grabbed her white mask. It covered her eyes, and forehead. (A/N: Look, I know you could easily tell who they are, but hey! This is anime. So anything can happen)

Tea walked downstaira cheerfully. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to the party tonight!" she called.

"Ok dear! Have fun and be carful!" replied her mom in the living room.

Tea quickly put on her warm, leather black trench coat that reached to her mid-thigh. She snatched her little white purse on the counter, that contained her cellphone, lip gloss, a small mirror, money, and a small brush.

She walked out of her house and on to the party...

-

-

-

Seto continued to type on his laptop until someone enter his office. A young raven-haired boy walked towards him. "Seto?"

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Umm, aren't you going to the Halloween Mask Party?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"The party are just for fools"

"C'mon Seto! It might be good for you"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"PRETTY PLEASE?!"

Seto got truly irriatated and look at his little brother. His hands were cuffed together closely and he put on his big puppy dog look. Mokuba blinked. "Grrr." mumbled Seto. Seto hated it when his little brother did this to him. "Fine, I'll go"

_'Why does this always happen to me...'_

"Good! I can take care of myslf so you can just enjoy yourself"

Mokuba smiled. Seto rolled his eyes. "Right.." he said sarcastically. Seto walked to his room and put on a tuxedo . He found a black mask that covered his eyes, and forehead. Seto thought he looked stupid. He called the limo to drive him to the party but was certain that he was coming back in less than an hour. He stepped inside his limo with his arm crossed.

"Where to Master Kaiba?"

"The Halloween Mask Party on East Main Street"

"Yes sir.."

The driver drove through the night towards the party.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Thank you and please review!!!

-

-

-


	2. First Dance and Kiss

-

-

-

**_Masked Love_**

**Chapter 2: First Dance and Kiss**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

Seto's driver drove him through the dark street. The sky was pitch black with a shade of dark blue. The moon was bright and full. There were many stars twinkling like crystal diamonds in the shadow. Seto stepped out of his limo and walked towards the party. He entered and saw many people in masks dancing. He rolled his eyes. Seto walked over to a table and sat down.

He placed his elbow on the table and took a look around the dance floor then around the room. There were black and orange streamers and different decorations. He turned towards the food table and saw some men eating, while the women drank fruit punch. Seto then saw a beautiful girl sitting on a chair looking at the people dancing. She had straight brown hair that was blow her shoulders. She was wearing a thin strapped white dress which revealed her smooth creamy skin. The beauty was wearing a silver mask covering most of her face but he could still see her eyes. It was a misty cerculean color.

The music that was playing ended as a blond woman wearing a red dress walked up on the stage. She wore a black mask. She smiled and held the microphone close. "Hello everyone! I am happy to see all of you here having fun. Now you may dance, eat, or even just hang out. There are some rules though. 1. No violence 2. You may not tell anyone your name, they may guess though. 3. It is important to never remove your mask. That's all for right now. So I'm going to play a slow song so all you guys can go ask a lovely gal to dance."

The woman smiled and started playing "My Only Love"

Seto stood up and walked over to the beautiful brunette. He held out his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked.

Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control

Tea looked at him and smiled. _'Wow, he's really cute' _Tea took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other inside his hand. Seto put his hand on behind her waist. "So, do I happen to know you?" asked Tea.  
  
Now that we both know

The secrets bared 

The feelings show

Seto smirked. "Probably, mostly everyone knows me without this mask on" he said. Tea took a close look at him. "Its a shame we cant take our masks off. Can I ask you questions so I can guess who you are?" She asked with a smile. "Go ahead" he said. His voice still didn't have any emotion but was still polite. "Do you duel?"

Driven far apart

I'll make a wish On a shooting star 

Seto smirked. "Of course. One of the best you can say" Tea heard that his voice was so deep, and sexy. She grinned. "You maybe good but probably not as good as my two friends. I have many dueling experinces to but I wouldn't be the best" Tea said with a small laugh. "Well, maybe we could duel sometime" Seto offered. "This might be the last time we see each other. I probably can't see you after this party"

There will come a day

Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love 

"Soon I'll see you without the mask and I'm quit looking foward to it" Seto said. Tea smiled. "And I you" she replied.

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on The feeling is so strong 

My only love

Tea and Seto danced slowly as the music continued to play without knowing who the other one is. _'Wow. He is so handsome and polite. I wonder who could he be. He says that he is a great duelist so I must know him from somewhere...' _Tea thought.

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart I've known it from the start My only love 

Seto looked at her eyes. They seem so beautiful and innocent. He couldn't help but feel soft. They continued to dance. _'Incrediable. Who is this girl? She must be an average duelist but she seem so...familiar. This girl is so beautiful yet seem so innocent.'_

There will come a day

Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love 

They danced slowly as the song began to end. Seto was lost in her misty blue eyes.  
  
Even though you're gone

Love will still live on The feeling is so strong My only love... 

My only love

Tea let go and looked at the man. She smiled. "Would you like to accompany me on the balcony?" she asked. Seto nodded. He held out his arm and Tea accepted it. They walked past the other dancers and headed to the large, wide balcony. They looked up at the night sky and saw so many star shine like diamonds. A cold, icy breeze sweeped by them, it whistled in the night. Tea shivered slight and started to rub her arms. Seto looked down and saw the girl obviously cold. He took his outer jacket of his tuxedo and placed it on the girl.

Tea looked up at him and held the jacket close. She smiled. "Thank you"

"I'll be right back" he said as he head back to the party. Tea nodded as he left. She turned and gazed up at the night sky. The wind blew her hair to the left. She nucked her hair with her finger.

Seto walked inside the men's restroom and reached in his pocket. He took out his cellphone and called Mokuba.

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Mokuba. It's me"

"Seto? How's the party?"

"More than I expected"

"Does that mean you're having fun?!"

"You could say that"

"That's great"

"I'll be back before midnight. Be careful and you better be in bed before I come back"

"Awww, Seto"

"Mokuba you may sleep at around 11 but no time after. I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Bye Seto"

Click

Seto walked out and stopped by the food table to grab two cups of punch inside. He headed out to the girl and handed her a drink.

Tea smiled and took a sip of her drink. They placed their cups on the white stone rail in front of them.

She turned to look at him. Seto placed his hands on her shoulders and stepped closer to her. He tilted her chin up to look at him directly. Seto took a step closer and captured her lips with his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tea was surprised by his quick action but then felt weak as his lips instantly touched hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slightly moaned. She felt so warm and safe in the man's arms. There bodies were so close to each other.

Seto kissed the girl, begging for entrance in her mouth. She accepted as they continue to kiss. They kiss in the night. Seto slowly reached up to her cheek as he slowly tried to remove her mask....

-

* * *

A/N: No comment, just please review! REVIEW!! please? 

-

-

-

-

-

-


	3. Bad Luck

-

-

-

-

_**Masked Love**_

**Chapter 3: Bad Luck**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Seto kissed the girl, begging for entrance in her mouth. She accepted as they continue to kiss. They kiss in the night. Seto slowly reached up to her cheek as he slowly tried to remove her mask.... 

-

---RING. RING----

_'DAMN!'_ He thought. Seto immediatly stopped. A perfect moment ruined. Tea pushed away gently and looked down at her purse. She took out her cell. "I'm sorry" She said to the handsome man.

"Hello?"

"Tea, it's your mother"

"Yes?"

"It's getting late and your father is getting worried, so please come home soon"

"Alright. Don't worry I'll be home soon, bye"

"Bye, I love you"

--CLICK--

-

Tea looked at him. "I'm sorry. I have to go home soon" she said. Seto's face turned very disappointed. "Could I offer you a ride?" Seto asked politely. Tea smiled. "Thank you but no thanks" she said. "I'll just walk. I truly hope to see you again after this"

"Here" She said handing him his jacket. Seto looked at her. "Keep it" Seto stated pushing the jacket towards her.

Tea smiled and gave him a quick, warm kiss on the lips. She walked off ther balcony and exited out of the party. Seto looked from the balcony as she left. He stared at her as she walked gracefully away in the darkness. She was like a beautiful angel. In fact...she was an angel. The girl he was with made him feel happy, glad, and kind for the first time in awhile. _'I was so close. So close to finding out who that girl was. I'll have to find out, I want to'_ He thought. Seto looked at his watch as it was 11:30. It was late so he walked off and headed towards his limo. He entered his limo. The driver turned to him.

"To the Kaiba Mansion sir?" asked the driver.

"Yes" Was all he said. He sat there on the black leather seats leaned back. He was very pensive. Seto was so distant these days. Now all he could think of was this girl. A girl he danced with. Kissed. He was close to figure out who she was...

-

Tea walked down the path to her home. She smiled and her eyes lit up. She felt as if she won a million dollars. It was so much more. The man she was with made her feel care-free and so happy. They danced, talked, kissed and soon she was about to find out who he was until bad luck came along. Her cellphone just had to ring at that time. She continue to walk happily. Tea felt like a princess being sweeped away by her mysterious prince. If only she knew his identity.

Tea looked around and then turned to a dark alley to go through a shortcut. It would be much quicker. She walked only a few steps in the dark alley until she heard footsteps behing her. It was getting dark as the night howled. She felt nervous.

"Well, look what we have here? A young maiden in distress?" Said a cold voice. Tea felt scared and she felt there was a lump in her throat. She was unable to speak. Tea turned. She saw 2 men standing not far from her.

"Woah. She's hot" Said another scratch voice. They approached her slowly but Tea was unable to move. Her legs felt as if she was paralyzed. "W-what do you w-want?" Tea studdered.

They smirked. When Tea came back to her senses. She quickly turned but they ran and grabbed her by her arms. They pushed he against the dirty brick wall. "Calm down girl" Tea panicked. She was in a bad situation to be in. It was around midnight and probably no one could hear her if she screamed. One man grabbed her by the knees to keep her from kicking. The other guy put his hands on Tea's hands against the wall. Tea was unable to move.

The man holding her hands, his face was very close to her. "Just listen to me and you'll be alright" He whispered as his lips were very close to her. He was breathing hard and Tea felt sick. His breath had a strong scent of achohol. They were obviously drunk. Tea panicked even more. Tears quickly formed in her cerculean blue eyes. "Don't do this" was all she said.

"Do want?" asked the man harshly. He took one hand and roamed it around the top part of Tea's body and then down. Tears dropped from her eyes as she instantly felt his hand touched her body. Everywhere.

"Hmm.." The man said. He slowly reached down and tried to left up her skirt. That moment he wasn't paying attention to her. Tea put all her strength and freed her arms and slapped the man. Hard. The guy fell on the other man that was holding her legs. That was a moment. Her chance to run.

She began to run but she heard a loud pop. It was short. It was loud. It was a gun. The bullet luckily missed her and hit a dumpster. Tea's legs froze unable to move. "Bitch! I told you to listen!" shouted the man. Tea did the only thing she could do. She couldn't run. She screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

Seto's driver thought the darkness close to the mansion. Until he heard...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was a loud shriek in the distant. "Stop!" Seto commanded. The driver quickly pushed his foot on the brakes making a loud squeel. "What's the problem Master Kaiba?" asked the driver. The scremed Seto heard was pretty close since the limo was almost sound-proof but not completely.

Seto stepped out of the limo and looked around. "Where are you going Master Kaiba?" asked the driver.

"Wait here. I'll be back soon" Seto said firmly. He walked in the opposite direction of the car and looked around. _'I swore I heard a woman's scream' _Seto thought.

-

-

The man pointed the gun at Tea. He slowly pulled the trigger. "Aaaaahhh!" She screamed. Her eyes were closed shut as the bullet raced towards her. She then felt a strong force picked her up. She clamed down and opened her eyes. She was in the arms of a man. His warm arms wrapped around her. She was held by a man. It was so dark, she couldn't see his face clearly. Tea then drifted unconsious. She dazed off.

"You slimy thugs better run along before I call the police!" Seto warmed. The men looked at him closely. "That's Seto Kaiba!"

"Gezz! Let's get out of here!" The other yelled. They both raced off quickly before anythin else. Seto smirked. They were like sick dogs running away.

He looked at the girl in his arms. It was the girl from the party! He looked at her to see any injuries but there was nothing. She had a bruise on her wrists and her cheeks were completely wet from the tears. Tears caused by fear. Seto was happy to see her once again but mad that she was harassed and hurt. He saw she still had a silver mask on her face.

Seto then had a strong desire. He slowly lifted up her mask....

-  
-

-

-

-


	4. Revealed Familiar Faces

-

-

-

**Masked Love**

**Chapter 4:** Revealed Familiar Faces

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey! I heard you all love my story and I am soo grateful. Also, I'll keep the cliffhangers to a minimum. Heheheh....lol

* * *

Seto slowly lifted up her mask, until... SLAP!!! Tea slapped the guy across the face causing him to let go of her and Tea to land on her bottom. Tea whimpered. Seto was unable to have seen her under her mask with the impact Tea just shot at him. He back away and felt his cheek as it turned a shade of red. Tea's eyes were still closed shut very tightly. She was scared the man that was holding her was the man that tried to rap her. She was on her knees sitting on her heels. Her hands were together, close to her chest. She was shivering until she felt something warm drapping down on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes a bit and saw she was wearing the man's black jacket. Tea looked up to see the man that she was dancing with at the party not long ago. Seto helped her on her feet with his hands on her shoulder. Relief consumed Tes's body.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked the girl with concern as he gazed into her misty ocean blue eyes. Tea slowly nodded. "Thanks to you....I'm sorry I've slapped you, I thought you were..." she said quietly. Tea's eyes formes small crystal tears as she stared at him.Tea quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Her tears fell.

Seto smiled. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and ran his hand down her smooth brown hair. "Shhh...it's alright now. You're safe" Seto said gently. Tea looked up at him with her chin against his warm chest. She backed away from him a little with her hands on his chest. She gazed at him. Her innocent misty blue eyes met his strong deep blue eyes.

Seto leaned in and gave her a soft, warm kiss on the lips. Tea returned the kiss by slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Seto pulled her in closer. Tea felt safe andwarm in his arm. They kissed for a few minutes until Tea pulled away.

She looked at him for a minute then her hand traced up to his face. She motioned towards his mask. Seto did the same wtih her mask. Tea and Seto lifted each other's masks off and saw themselves staring face to face.

Seto saw that the girl has an angelic face with great features and the girl was Tea Gardener. Tea saw that the man she kissed, danced, and was saved was all from Seto Kaiba. Tea let out a silent gasp but Seto was in shock.

"K-K-Kaiba?"

"Garadener?"

"I can't b-believe it's you"

"Like wise"

"What are you doing?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed? What do you mean?"

"Was I not the guy you were expecting to be?"

"No, it's not that-"

Seto placed his 2 fingers on her slender lips. "It's getting late" Seto said back to his cold voice. "I'll take you home." All Tea did was nodded. Seto walked to his limo as Tea followed behind. He walked a couple of feet in front of her. Tea had his jacket wrapped around her. Her eyes were in deep thought.

_'I can't believe the man I was dancing with, kissing with, was Seto Kaiba. Plus, he saved me from those awful goons back there. I never thought Seto Kaiba would be the one to sweep me off my feet and be my prince charming. Sure, maybe Yami, Yugi, or someone I know- but Kaiba?! Who would have thought that? Although, he was very sweet and brave tonight. Not to mention a great guy. Does this mean I am having feelings fo him? Me? Having feelings for Mr. CEO?'_ Tea thought as she felt her lips begining to tingle from that kiss. Tea smiled at herself.

Seto was also thinking about what had happened just now and everything about tonight.

_'Tea Gardener? Who would have thought little friendship girl would be the first girl I've ever had a fun time with. Am I growing feelings for her? I can't! She's friends with Yugi and that third-rank Mutt-face Wheeler. Although she has changed over the years after Battle City. I've got to admitGardener is a stunningly beautiful girl, but even if I did have feelings for Gardener. She couldn't possibly feel the same...'_

Seto stopped at his limo and got him followed by Tea. She sat in the cold black leather seats. Seto sat on one side and Tea sat on the other. "Where to Master Kaiba?" asked the driver. Seto turned to Tea waiting for her to answer. Tea got the picture. "Oh....288 Summer Street" Tea directed. The driver nodded and started to drive though the dark shadows.

There were a couple minutes of silence until the driver had to make a sharp turn.

The car swirved and Tea slid down in bumped against Seto's waist. Tea blushed. "Sorry" Tea said quietly. Tea was now sitting VERY VERY close to Seto. He felt a shade of redness merging upon his cheeks. Seto quickly shook it off before it became visible.

They finally came to Tea's house. She turned to Seto motioning to return his black jacket to him until her placed a hand on her's. "Keep it" Seto said. Tea nodded and smiled at him.

She scooted even closer to him and place one hand behind his neck. She pushed his head closer to hers as she planted a passionate kiss on him. She kissed him for a long time. Seto was surprised by her action but returned the kissed. He wrapped one arm around her small waist. She made her tongue slowly enter into his. Tea kissed him for awhile until she opened her eyes. Tes pulled back slightly and smiled. "Thank you for tonight Seto Kaiba" Tea said quietly in a sweet voice. Tea motioned out of the car. She got out and closed the door. Tea walked up the steps and went inside her house. Before she did, Tea flashed him a sincere smile.

Seto sat there surprised at what had happened. "Master Kaiba, to the Kaiba Mansion?" asked the driver. "Yes"

The driver smiled at the sight of seeing his boss retrieve a kiss. He blushed.

When Seto arrived home. He went upstairs and took off his suit. Seto took a quick hot shower. He dried himself off and wore only dark blue boxers. Seto climbed into bed with a small smile on his face.

Seto had a king-sized bed. It was bark blue and silky. He had navy blue walls with peachy colored carpets. Seto layed back on his bed, relaxing.

Then he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Seto asked, sitting up.

"It's me" Then Mokuba peered his little head from the door. "What are you doing up this late? You should be in bed Mokuba" Seto said calmly. Mokuba pushed the door aside revealing his whole self. "I know big brother, but I was wonder if you had fun tonight?" Mokuba asked.

Seto smiled at him. "You were right Mokuba. I did needed some fun in my life besides duel monsters"

Mokuba's eyes lit up like fireworks. "So you had fun?"

Seto nodded. Mokuba smiled, "I'm glad! Good night Seto"

"Good night kid"

Mokuba then closed the door and headed for his room which was next door. Seto layed on his bed. "I had fun Mokuba...." He said to himself. "More than you know"

-

-

-

-


End file.
